


Fearful Symmetry

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [42]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Fearful Symmetry

It's not until we're back at the motel, gathering our things for the trip home, that Mulder finally speaks. "If you ever do leave this job, you should add that to your resume, you know."

I am a near expert in picking up Mulder's conversation threads when he starts or continues them out of nowhere, but even I'm at a loss this time. "Put what on my resume?"

"You were literally standing inside of an elephant, Scully," he says, somewhat mystified at the idea. He is lying on my bed, eating sunflower seeds as I rush around picking up everything and placing it neatly in my bag. I wondered once how he always packed so quickly until I saw the haphazard way everything gets put into his bag.

I stop what I'm doing and put my hands on my hips. Of all the things that had just happened in this case, me standing inside an elephant was not what I thought would linger in his mind. I hadn't had much time to process the experience myself, so perhaps that's what he's doing now. I'm still trying to process the deaths of those beautiful zoo animals. "I just wish we could have done more to help Sophie," I comment, returning to my work.

Either he was really impressed with the elephant, or he's reluctant to deal with the entire Sophie situation, because he completely ignores me. "I mean, how cool was that? Of course it's sad that it died, but you were in there with all of it's organs and everything."

"I'm elbow deep in human subjects on a far more frequent basis, and that never impresses you," I say wryly, ducking into the bathroom to grab all my toiletries.

"That's different, and you know it. That's impressive too, but this was an elephant! And probably only like the third elephant I've seen in person in my entire life. And you were standing in it." 

He's looking at me when I emerge from the bathroom, and I'm glad I hid the box of tampons under my arm. "It was different, I'll give you that," I allow, quickly shoving everything in my bag.

"That's it? Come on, Scully...get excited about this with me," Mulder pleads, sitting up. "We just finished a shitty case where people died, and animals died, and we didn't even find out definitively why. But you did an autopsy on an elephant while standing inside it's abdomen. That's fucking exciting."

I zip up my bag and look at him, arms crossed over my chest. He has the hopeful expression of a little boy on Christmas eve. "Technically, it was a necropsy, not an autopsy," I correct him with a grin.

He gets off the bed, satisfied that I've given in to his excitement, if only marginally. "Call it whatever you want, it was fucking cool," he says, heading for the door.

"It was pretty fucking cool," I agree, trailing after him.

"There you go! Now let's go get some shitty diner food before we leave this shitty town."


End file.
